


eyes on me

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Raijin Days, They just cute, idk what to tag im tired, kinda domestic i guess, zaya wants shizu attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: “What do you think you’d do if no one really paid any attention to you at all?”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	eyes on me

“What do you think you’d do if no one really paid any attention to you at all?”

Shizuo crooked his neck to gaze at him.

The sky was beginning to meld into red and orange hues as the sun set. It was a pretty sight, especially being viewed up high on the school rooftop, only he was seeing such thing with his nemesis – someone he was also lying side by side with, shoulders an inch apart from brushing.

Their usual cat-and-mouse chase rendezvous was dragged out a little too long, felt like _hours_ long (maybe it had indeed been hours, Izaya didn’t exactly have the luxury to glance at his watch when Shizuo was constantly at his tail). While everyone else was either heading home or setting up some after-school dates, they were climbing fire escapes and scaling buildings.

And of course, like any normal human being (plus a monster), the two eventually grew exhausted.

“I’d live my life happily,” Shizuo answered within a heartbeat, like he’d been prepared for this question all his life.

It elicited a small bout of laughter from Izaya.

“This simpleton way of thinking is really like Shizu-chan.”

“Ha? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Izaya shifted his position so he could finally face Shizuo, allowing his fingers to slip underneath his shirt and briefly graze over one of the several bruises marring his abdomen.

It’d hurt, but somehow he felt some thrill from the pain. Perhaps he was a masochist after all.

Shizuo wasn’t in any better shape than him either - his unbuttoned uniform showcasing the set of cuts Izaya had left on his skin. Blood was no longer seeping out of the wounds, but they still looked bad.

“Humans can’t live without attention.” Izaya explained, the corners of his lips curling into a grin. “Sure, you might think that it’d be good to get some peace and be alone, but sooner or later, your natural instincts will kick in and you’ll be craving for an interaction, whether it’s good or bad. Didn’t you hear what happens to those in solitary confinements? They go craaazy!”

Shizuo’s confidence seemed to falter a bit with Izaya’s argument, which any other time, would have been surprising, considering Shizuo, to quote the man himself, ‘would die than trust any word Izaya uttered’. Except this time around, Izaya was speaking right from the bottom of his heart.

“To be a ghost, pushing through every day of one’s life without being seen, would be a pitiful thing,” Izaya added further.

Shizuo remained silent for another second, as though contemplating, before giving a shrug.

“Guess you have a point. I’d wanna see Kasuka, ‘nyway.”

“See, you’re agreeing with me! What about if you didn’t have any loved ones?”

“That’s impossible.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but not everyone is privileged to have people who love them, Shizu-chan.”

“So whatever, you’d still have _someone_ you’d want to see. Fuck, I’d even wanna see that dog who hangs near my street.”

And now it was his turn to be bereft of speech.

The ground felt cold against his back when he shifted again, crimson eyes almost matching the color of the sky he was scrutinizing.

They both should get home soon.

“Shizu-chan?”

“Hm.”

“Will you promise to always look at me?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :) <3 i hope you enjoyed it. sorry it's morning and i can't think, so hopefully this fic wasn't a mess and it actually makes sense ;; also if you've read some of my fics, let me know which fic you like/want to see updated!


End file.
